Too Late
by Kye1
Summary: Wesker's plans won't be stopped. UPDATE: CH.2
1. Chapter 1

Sheva didn't know how much more she could take. He was strong...so very strong, did he even have any weaknesses? She found herself wondering this as the battle continued. Even her partner, Chris–who was great with hand to hand combat, and the muscles to back up this knowledge–seemed to be having trouble with the blonde bioterrorist.

Right now they were at a standstill. Sheva on Weskers right, and Chris on his left. They both pointed their firearms at him.

Wesker stood in all of his glory, not looking in the least tired, or harmed. The way he dodged the barrage of bullets she and Chris let rip on him wasn't humanly possible. But he wasn't human, now was he? He looked between them now, regarding the two silently. "I believe you two are out of ammo." he stated, his eyes still hidden behind those blasted shades.

Sheva scowled, her hand jerking back into her pouch, reaching blindly for another magazine clip, but like the blonde had stated, she was out. She glanced over to Chris, and saw that he looked rather furious. "God damnit." he growled in a low tone. Wesker started walking, both B.S.A.A. operatives tensing. His hands were folded behind his back as he walked. "Now now Chris...don't you think you should just...surrender?" he asked in tone that held a lilt to it to show he was somewhat curious with the answer.

"Like hell I'll give up." he growled back in response. "I won't allow you to destroy countless lives!" he barked. Wesker's shoulders shook for a moment. Sheva squinted, narrowing her gaze. Just what was he doing? Wesker's head fell back and he laughed. He turned his head back towards Chris, silent once again. "You won't be able to stop me." he stated with finalty in his tone.

"Try me." Chris snarled. Wesker turned towards him fully now. He got into a stance that made Sheva and Chris more wary.

"Gladly."

Even though Sheva had seen it so many times before, she was still awed by how...fast the blonde male was. He came rushing at Chris, the brunette letting out a surprised cough as he was suddenly up against the wall, his hands clawing at the one that was practically crushing his windpipe.

_"Chris!"_ Sheva yelled and she went into action, coming up behind the blonde her swiss army knife in hand. She was aiming for his throat, but Wesker's other hand snapped up, grasping her hand. Her eyes widened when his grasp tightened, sending a crippling pain traveling up her arm. "AGH!" she yelled trying to jerk her arm back. She balled her other hand into a fist and punched blindly at their side. "Let. Me. GO!" she ordered.

Chris could see black dots forming in his vision, and he knew he was close to passing out. Wesker let out an annoyed sigh, before dropping the male and turning his attention to the annoyance punching at his side. Chris fell to the ground and slowly rolled onto his side, his hand touching his throat gingerly as he coughed, gasping for air.

Sheva let out a cough of pain as a fist slammed into her ribs.

_C-crack!_

A loud crack sounded and she let out an agonized cry that ended in a whimper, hunching forward on reflex. He released her and allowed her to fall to her knees. She let out pained wheezes, not once looking up at him. "Since you wanted so much to be part of the action..." he said slowly. There was a shuffle of clothe, a clink of metal and plastic.

Chris rose his head, his vision still swimming, his eyes landing on Sheva. He slowly looked up and his heart stopped at what he saw in Wesker's gloved hands. It looked like some vaccine of some sort. The blonde was currently clicking the pieces together with sure movements. Chris lurched forward trying to get to his feet, his head had hit the wall pretty hard.

"I wonder if it'll reject her like it has with the others." Wesker mused as he turned the syringe over in his hands, the black liquid moving around inside. Chris' eyes widened.

_"Don't do it Wesker!"_ he shouted, his voice cracking. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't let this happen again. Not another partner. He couldn't lose her too...

Wesker's lips curved upwards slightly. "You can't stop the inevitable." he replied to him. He brought the vaccine up and Chris yelled as he watched it sail downwards, unable to stop it.

There was complete silence.

Sheva's blood curdling scream echoed throughout the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Resident Evil. I don't make any money off of this.

Hey guys! I just to let you know, I have started up another story if you guys are interested. It's a Silent Hill one. One that I'm quite proud of. The story is called 'Deuce.'

Okay, I thought I was going to Hiatus this one, but after rereading the first chapter, I just couldn't help myself! Personally, I think this one has a bit more description in it. And thank you for the reviews, that helped me want to continue this. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The pain was so...immense. Sheva could feel the poison of the virus spreading through her veins. It burned her from the inside out, and it was only moving quicker with her quick heartbeat and it..was..._agony_. She let out another shout of pain, before hacking. She could feel _it_ inside her. The squirming...the _writhing_... She fell on her side with tears in her eyes as she forced air through her tight lungs. Her cracked ribs protested, but the pain from that was nothing compared to what the virus was doing to her.

_Gods..let me die..please..I want to die.._she begged in her mind. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't breath, her injuries were making it difficult to do so. As she tried to breathe through her open mouth, she could feel this...this..._thing.._in the back of her esophagus. It felt like there was something wriggling back there.

In a panic, her hands wrapped around her neck as she tried to lodge it out through coughing, but it only made the feeling worse to the point she was gagging and dry heaving. But with all the effort nothing came out. The feeling was weird, foreign. She could feel the rippling underneath the surface of her flesh, as though the virus threatened to burst out of her like it had done with so many others it'd come in contact with.

Then the feeling was gone. But the pain wasn't. In fact, it seemed to increase tenfold and Sheva's back arched off of the ground as she convulsed with a horrified pained yell. She could feel it squirming, her bones, her flesh, her organs, her heart...her very soul burned. She opened her eyes, looking up at the blinding lights.

But those lights were dimming away and the black dots were starting to form in her vision. Her vision was blackening. Too pained to look anymore, she shut her eyes.

_I can't see. Oh god..I'm...this..this is it for me..._She could feel the tears forming under her closed lids, feel as the small salty drops of water slide down her flushed cheeks. Her struggles were becoming less, weaker. She was laying on her back, her knees bending before stretching out, her body contorting from the pain, her body twisting and turning.

This is probably how her fallen brothers had felt as their lives were stolen away from them. The feeling of helplessness was strong, now stronger than the pain that was coursing through her veins. She was growing numb to the feeling now.

_I'm...sorry...Chris… _Her struggles were less now, her breathing was labored, but that was slowing down along with her heartbeat. Everything was becoming quiet. She couldn't hear anymore. She finally stopped moving.

During the whole ordeal Chris could only watch on helplessly. He felt pain in his chest and angry tears were forming in his dark green eyes. "Sheva," he whispered, his voice cracking.

He turned his gaze towards the bastard that was the cause of this. Wesker stood there, his brows furrowed as he watched the motionless form. Her reaction to the virus was..._odd. _He wasn't sure if her body rejected it or not yet.

Pushing himself to his feet slowly, Chris grit his teeth. His head throbbed but he ignored it. He didn't have any ammo, but he still had his fucking _hands._

"You..._bastard..." _he started slowly as he took a step forward. He wouldn't let Wesker get away with this. "You _**BASTARD!" **_ he roared, and he ran towards the male.

Wesker's attention was finally off of the motionless figure and he turned just in time to be tackled to the ground. He fell with a grunt and a fist slammed into his jaw. He narrowed his gaze behind his shades as he saw another fist flying towards his face but this time he was prepared. He grasped the clenched hand and pushed back before shoving the younger male off of him.

Chris fell back with an 'oof' and he growled, giving the blonde a murderous look. Wesker merely pushed himself to his feet and shrugging his shoulders, straightening out his jacket and brushing his hands over the leather as though there was dirt on him.

"I don't know why you're so upset," he said in a mild tone. Chris was shaking, he was on his feet again, panting silently.

"Hm...I wonder..." Wesker mused as he walked around, but keeping his gaze on Redfield. "What pisses you off more...the fact that you lost another partner? Or that both happen to be gone because of me?" he asked, pushing Chris' buttons. He knew that he was. He had once been his captain a long time ago. Back then it didn't take long for him to find out Chris Redfield had a short fuse. Hell, it was on his record for attacking his commanding officer when he'd been in the military.

He knew that despite his temper the brunette was really intelligent. So he spent much of his time studying the younger male. He knew what made the younger male tick, what made him happy, sad, embarrassed and confused. But he knew especially how to piss him off.

Anger always amused him when it was coming from him. Just like right now; Chris' jaw was clenching and his face was turning bright red as he stormed towards him. Intelligent or not, when Chris was angry he slipped up and Wesker knew that.

Chris charged at him with a battle cry and Wesker smirked. _Like a fish taking the bait,_ he thought to himself as another fist went flying towards him. He dodged this one with ease, and that only resulted in angering the BSAA member more.

A punch or two got him, but Wesker wouldn't let him get any more than that. "I fucking hate you." Chris hissed at him, his tone a growl. "I love you too, Chris." Wesker mocked. Chris glared daggers.

"You're full of shit," he growled as he swung again at him. Wesker caught the fist and smirked at him. He yanked the other male forward, hand still grasping the straining fist still while his other reached up to wrap around him. Silence ensued now that they weren't moving. Well, other than their breathing, that is. Chris' mind reeled. What the hell..was..his mind couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

"What...the fuck are you doing!?" he roared at him. Wesker rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. Chris narrowed his gaze. "Let me fucking go." He growled. Wesker was silent for a few moments.

"Relax Chris…" he replied back finally. Chris was still stunned, and for that brief moment, he hesitated. And he paid for it by a fist slamming into his middle. His oxygen was forced out through his open mouth let out a cough, hunching forward. He got the fucking air knocked out of him and the only reason he was still standing was because the blonde was holding him up.

"What have I told you about letting your guard down?" Wesker asked as he pushed the other male away. Chris' knees buckled and he slowly rose his head to see a foot sailing towards his face. His head twisted to the side, his teeth clacking against each other as his lip split from the force of the hit. His face was turned one way while his body sailed backwards in the other direction. He hit the cold metal flooring with a loud clang as the his harness, buckles, and empty weapons slammed against his back and the floor as he landed and slid back a few feet.

Wesker watched him with an unamused expression, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the BSAA member. Chris lay there for a few moments before finding a bit of strength and he slowly rolled on his side, spitting off to the side. Blood mixed with saliva. His vision was swimming and he tried to get up.

But Wesker was already walking towards him, his boots clanking on the metal as he approached. With a hard swift kick, Chris let out a grunt. He coughed, curling up more, but Albert wouldn't let him. He kicked him again onto his back this time.

"You're not...going to get away with this…" he gurgled, his bloodstained teeth showing. Wesker stomped on his chest and he let out a forced sound of pain as his solar plexus was hit, momentarily knocking air out of him again. "I don't think you've any room to say anything else." Wesker stated coldly.

"Fuck you..." he hissed venomously at him, but it came out more as a weak moan. The ex-caption of S.T.A.R.S. narrowed his gaze. His booted foot slid further up Chris' chest and rest against that vulnerable throat. "No...fuck you Chris," he stated as he looked down at him with an emotionless expression, shifting his weight just slightly. Chris' eyes widened as his hands grabbed at the boot and he tried pushing back against it, but the shoe didn't budge. It was like trying to move an brick wall. Wesker began to put pressure on it now.

The brunette wheezed, his wide eyes looking up at the blonde. Wesker smirked, his lips thin as he began to force the life out of him. "No one's going to save you _this time_.._**Chris."**_ he snarled.


End file.
